Los caballeros del bosque Virdian
by Orange el batallador
Summary: Cuando una princesa sufre la muerte de un ser querido y es obligada a casarse con la persona mas despiadada de todas,tiene que huir a un mundo que ella desconoce,fuera de las paredes del castillo pero cuando lo hace se encuentra con un grupo de guerreros que le ayudaran a recuperar su reino y restablecer a paz entre las regiones.
1. Chapter 1

Los caballeros del bosque vidrian.

**Hola este sera mi primer fic y si cometo algunos errores haganmelo saber esto también va dedicado a los subnomales que le gusta el GrantedShipping {y con dedicarselo me refiero a restregárselo a la cara} y sin mas que decir aquí va el primer capitulo.**

**capitulo 1-La ultima noche.**

Siglos ataras las regiones Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh y Teselia no eran lo que son actualmente se hallaban en la era de castillos,jinetes de brillante armadura montados en rapidash,zebstrikas o dodrios,feudalismo,clase campesina y alta sociedad y cosas de la edad media relacionado con pokemon pero lo peor de todo guerras constantes por el control del reino sobre todo entre las región que mas se destacaba entre la guerra era la región de Kanto que después de 300 años de luchas violentas estaba apunto de conquistar las otras 4 regiones pero había un problema que tomaría participación al principio de la historia el rey de Kanto había fallecido y debido a que no tenia como hijo un varón,solo a su única hija dejo el reino a cargo de su hermano ahora conocido como el Rey Wilton.

-Señor lo que usted esta a punto de decretar es una verdadera tontería-decía un consejero ante la propuesta del rey.

-Tu no tienes derecho a que debo y no debo hacer,ademas todas estas guerras acabaran-al terminar de decir eso se sentó en su trono.

-Pero estamos ganando, que no lo ve aunque las 4 regiones unieran fuerzas no podrían derrotarnos.

-Pero no te das cuenta de que se pierden muchas vidas tanto como las del enemigo como las de nuestros hombres.

-Pero señor...

-Ya basta esto es el colmo mañana mismo proclamare la paz entre las regiones y el que se oponga ia al calabozo,puedes retirarte.

-Lo que usted ordene majestad-diciendo esto el consejero se retira muy frustrado.

después de la discucion el rey llama al mayordomo real.

-Mayordomo Bill venga enseguida

-A la orden majestad-dijo el mayordomo entrando a la habitación-en que puedo servirle.

-ve y sirve le el Te a la princesa por favor.

-lo que usted me ordene-después de esto Bill se retira y sube hasta la habitación de la princesa Yellow.

-Altesa le he traído el Te-dijo Bill mientra tocaba la puerta.

-Maravilloso enseguida le abro la puerta.

-No es necesario altesa yo la abro-Bill abrió la puerta y encontró a la princesa con su mejor amiga su asistente personal Daisy.

-Señor Bill por favor podría cepillar a chuchu.

-Estoy para servirle-Bill tomando un cepillo se dirige a donde esta el pokemon eléctrico.

Después de tomar el Te la princesa se dirige a los establos reales hacia su dodrio.

-Hola dody listo para dar un paseo

EL Pokemon volador le responde asintiendo con las 3 princesa se monta en su fiel amigo y sale cabalgando junto a su escolta de guardias reales montados en rapidash.

al caer la noche Bill y su novia Daisy se encontraban en su habitación.

-cariño de que cres trata la noticia que dará el rey mañana-preguntaba la chica de cabellos castaños.

-por lo que he oído creo que le pondrá fin a esta guerra.

-eso es maravilloso,pero no puedo creer que la princesa no supiera de esta guerra durante sus 19 años.

-pues déjame te lo explico cuando su padre vivía,prohibió que le dijéramos que había una guerra para que pudiera crecer llena de felicidad y bondad como su madre lo hubiera querido.

-pues ya deseo que sea mañana para oír su discurso pero-la mirada de la doncella cambio a preocupación-me preocupa el ejercito comandado por el príncipe Lance.

-pues aunque el ejercito haya combatido con ellos en una guerra civil creo que con la paz no habrá que preocuparse por ellos mientras el rey este a salvo de lo contrario ellos se apoderarían del reino .

-en ese caso hay que desear a los pokemon legendarios por la salud del rey.

-si,eso estaría bien o espera también podríamos desear que tu hermano desaparecido aparezca.

-Bill no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-uh, los siento mucho.

-no importa... buenas noches amor.

-buenas noches amor-le da un beso en los labios y finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despiertan por el sonido del grito desgarrador de una sirvienta desde la habitación del rey,todos se dirigen y no pueden creer lo que ha pasado.

-que ha sucedido-pregunto Bill intentado ver entre la multitud del personal que no dejaba ver lo que de los guardias respondió

-EL REY HA SIDO ASESINADO.

**Aquí**** termina el primer capitulo tal vez este algo corto pero esperen los siguientes aclaro que este fic tratara el 50 por ciento de specialshipping,oldrivalshipping,mangaquestshipping, franticshipping,commonershipping,agencyshipping y TeaShipping y el otro 50 por ciento sera de aventura,batallas de jinetes,arqueros,murallas batallas contra dragones y la guerra entre las regiones.**

**nos vemos cuando me vuelva a sentir inspirado,pero no se preocupen,prometo que lo terminare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola estoy de regreso en mi primer fic que tendra muchos capitulos llenos de suspenso,drama,accion,comedia y romance. y si estan enojados conmigo por asesinar a wilton les digo que era la unica forma de que el villano principal se apoderara del reino y sin mas que decir aqui va.**

**Capitulo 2-El nuevo imperio.**

-EL REY HA SIDO ASESINADO.

Asesinado era la palabra que solo se escuchaba por todo el reino el rey Wilton habia muerto y de una de las peores formas,fue disparado por un conjunto de flechas emvenenadas mientras preocupacion rondaba por todas partes y sobre todo como lo tomaria la pricesa despues de todo no habia visto morir a nadie mas que a su noticia la hiba a destrozar.

-QUE NO,NO,NO¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASADO NO!-gritaba la princesa con lagrimas en los ojos mientras cubria su cara con sus manos.-¡NOOO!-las personas se retiraban e la habitacion para qe la princesa se pudiera desaogar pero eso no era lo que mas les preocupaba

-¡¿sabes?! lo que esto significa!-se decian unos a otros con demasiado terror en sus rostros

-¿que significa?-pregunto un miembro del personal que hace 3 dias habia empezado a trabajar ahi-todos lo miraban sorperendidos,pero despues de discutirlo decidieron contarle lo que temian que pasara.

-Veras-comenzo a hablar un guardia-hace mucho tiempo cuando el abuelo de la princesa reinaba,no solo Kanto estaba involucrada en la lucha de regiones sino tambien sufria una guerra civil contra el ¨¨Clan del dragon¨¨.

-¿el clan del dragon?-pregunto comfundido el muchacho.

-pues veras el clan del dragon es un ejercito que lo integran domadores de dragones,su estandarte se conforma de un dragonite volando entre las llamas,su ejercito es muy temido no dejan supervivientes en las luchas,cuenta la leyenda que su arma secreta,es un dragonite gigante pero ete es peor,no tiene alas,su cabeza posee una mandibula capaz de destruir Galeones de una sola mordida,tambien cuenta que puede lanzar fuego,agua y hielo,sehun la leyenda estuvo a puto de destruir Kanto pero las Aves del trueno,fuego y hielo lo detuvieron pero solo apenas eso,tambien se dice que es capaz de derrotar al mismo arceus

-Vencer a arceus imposible y como me explicas que no a aparecido

-porque su domador,el terible y despiadado Lance no ha querido despertarlo aun

-¿Lance es su Rey?

-Si,tomo el trono despues de que su abuelo muriera

-¿y como es que no nos ha atacado?

-porque los 2 ejercitos firmaron que si el Rey muriera y no tuviera herederos Kanto tendria que ser dirigida por ellos.

-pero la princesa sigue con vida y tiene 19 años.

-Lo se, pero no es un varon.

-¿entonces que podemos hacer?

-lo unico que podemos hacer es huirlo antes posible.

Desafortunadamente la noticia llego rapidamente a los oidos del famosisimo Lance,que antes de que todos pudieran evacuar su ejercito llego a las puertas del castillo para proclamar lo que segun el tenia merecido.

-Buenos dias-decia Lance con una mirada muy intimidante

-Bu,buenos di,dias-la gente temblaba con solo hablarle

-He oido la desgrcia que nuestro rey ha sido asesinado,sin embargo alguien tendra que empezar a dirigir a la region que se encuentra en guerra ¿no es asi como se propuso en el tratado de Pallet?

-si,asi es señor-decia un guardia del castillo mientra le hacia reverencia a su nuevo rey.

-Pero el trato consistia si no habia heredero-reclamo Bill que en ese momento se encontraba en el gran salon.

-Tu miserable myordomo osas a contradecireme-grito furioso el Principe Lance.

-pues usted esta obedeciendo el tratado de pallet.

-pues yo no conozco al heredero, si esta aqui que se presente-replico Lance.

-Aqui estoy-dijo la princesa Yellow mientras llegaba despues de secarce las lagrimas-estoy aqui para ocupar el puesto de mi tio el rey Wilton que en Paz descanse.

Lance quedo impresionado,los rumores sobre la belleza de la pincesa eran ciertos.

-Pues por lo que puedo admirar,usted no es un Varon y por lo tanto no podra dirigir el reino-decial el joven de 26 años mientras se acecaba a la chica para acariciar su cabello que era mucho mas brillante que el oro.

-Dejela em paz-decian los guardias mientras sacaban sus espadas-que el rey halla muerto no significa que aun no somos la region mas poderosa.

los soldados de Lance tambien las sacaban y cuando pareceria que hiba a haber un emfrentamiento entre los guardias de castillo cuyo estandarte y simbolo era de 3 aves de hielo,fuego y rayo contra el clan del dragon cuya leyenda su soberano {Lance} domaba al Pokemon mas poderoso de cuando en ese momento el parlamento entro poniendo en orden a todos los que se encontraban alli.

-¿Cual es el problema?-pregunto uno de los miembros.

-Pues vera señor-comenzo a hablar-esta gente esta negando mi derecho al trono como se acordo hace mucho tiempo.

-ya veo-el miembro mayor del parlamento se puso a pensar-traiganme el tratado de pallet.

-A la orden señor-el antigua consejero del rey se dirigio a una habitcion y con una llave que tenia oculta en la manga del traje para poder abrir una caja de metal que estaba cerada con un gigantesco candado de acero,al abrila tomo un sobre muy bien cuidado y con sumo cuidado tomo el sobre y se dirigio devuelta al gran salon para darsela al miembro de la corte

-Aqui tiene.

-Muchas gracias-al terminar de agradecerle al consejero abrio el sobre y se puso a leer en voz alta lo que decia:

Tratado de Pallet.

Al firmar este tratado los monarcas se comprometen a tener un acuerdo de paz, y el que gane en esta batalla tomara posesion del trono y el ejercito derrotado tendra que rendirse y no volver atacar si no es provocado,sin embargo si el monarca del ejercito triunfador muere y no tiene herederos varones o si las hijas del monarca no hallaon pretendinte antes que el ejercito triunfador llegara a reclamar el trono todo el reino,personal, y las tropas deberan servirle al nuevo rey.

Al terminar de leer esto hubo un gran silencio en la sala Lance seria coronado y nada se podria hacer para impedirlo pero eso no era el unico problema si no que Lance queria otra cosa ademas del trono,queria cierta compañia de la unica heredera al todos modos todos sabian que representaria una nueva era llena de sangre,terror y oscuridad,una nueva ditania estaria a punto de comenzar y con ello un nuevo imperio.

**Hasta aqui termina el capitulo 2 del fic y apenas es el principio de una gran historia muchas coss mas estan por venir y tal vez en el capitulo 4 conoceremos a alguien muy importante en este fic pero mientras tanto me el proximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como estan estoy muy feliz ya que una de mis ectritoras favoritas ha dejado un review muchas grasias Jimena yellow y espero que sigas escribiendo mas fic y sin nada mas que decir aqui va el capitulo 3 los pesonajes de pokemon special o son mios yo solo los tomo prestados para cierto apartir de ahora escribire los nombres sin su cargo o puesto.**

**Capitulo terrible Lance.**

El oscuro anocheser caia sobre la region de Kanto todos se irian a dormir con preocupacion sabian que ya nada seria igual,definitivamente nada pero nadie se esperaba que en una parte pequeña de Kanto habia una esperanza...

**-**Señor ahora que ha cumplido su objetivo que planea hacer**-**preguntaba uno de los guardaespaldas de Lance orgulloso de su jefe.

**-**Pues en desde que me coronaron he estado pensado en esa princesa de la que tanto me contaron y que al fin he contemplado su gran belleza**-**decia Lance con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

**-**Pero no cree que es un poco joven.

**-**Para nada solo son unos cuantos años,ademas aqui mando yo ahora y decido con quien me caso.

**-**Señor esta planeando...

**-**Si despues que de mi decreto le propondre matrimonio quiera o no.

Mientras hablaban Bill eschaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitacion del rey.

**-**Esto se ve terrible**-**se decia a si mismo mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Al dia sigiente el rey se preparaba para decretar ante los Generales del todo Katanto.

**-**Señores,estoy aqui para informarles que el ya fallecido rey Willton no fue asesinado por simples criminales,sino por asesinos mandados por las 4 regiones restantes.

**-**¿Como puede decir que los reyes emviaron asesinos despues de informarles que declarariamos paz y mas cuando saben que sus alianzas serian inutiles ante nosotros?**-**Dijo uno de los generales que se encontraban en la camara real.

El rey miraba con furia al general y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo dijo

**-**Porque los reyes pensaron que sin Willton no sabriamos como defendernos,lastima que fueron lo demasiado tontos para pensar que seriamos debiles sin un rey tan despistado que les queria poner paz a ejercitos que llevan 300 años de lucha.

**-**¿Que le hace pensar que puede llamar despistado al fallecido Rey Willton?**-**dijo mientras se dirigia hacia donde se encontraba Lance.

**-**Ya fue suficiente el que gobierna soy yo si la antigua dinastia no hiso nada para aniquilar a esas pateticas regiones yo lo hare si eso significa la perdida de vidas y si eso es lo que me cuestionaras despues,para que esto no vuelva a suceder**-**Lance chasqueo los dedos y un guardia llego con un hacha y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Lance tomo del brazo al general y lo apoyo con fuerza sobre la pared evitando que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento**-**esto hara que ya no dudes de tu nuevo y unico rey,AHORA**-**al terminar de decir esto el guardia levanto el hacha,sin que nadie se diera cuenta la Yellow entraba sin hacer ruido al la sala de reuniones y solo pudo ver cuando el hacha bajo a toda velocidad dejando sin mano al brazo del pobre general.

**-**AHHHHH,AHHHHHH**-**gritaba el pobre hobre de rodillas desangrandose mientras sonstenia su brazo y con lagrimas de dolor veia su mano tirada en la alfombra mientras todos los que estaban presentes veian con terror aquela esena.

**-**¿Algien mas tiene el valor de cuestionarme?**-**dijo Lance en voz alta.

Todos negaron con la cabeza ,pero Yellow no podia soportar este tipo de ecenas y con terror se retiro de aquel lugar con mucho silencio sin que nadie la notara.

**-**Ahora,ve a que te cierrren esa herida antes de que manches la alfombra,gusano antes de que te corte los ojos.

El herido se retiro de la habitacion haciendo reverencia ya que no queria quedar sin manos para pelear desangrando cubriendose su brazo izquierdo y evitando derramar mas sangre.

**-**Ahora escuchenme,emviaremos mas tropas a atacar a las regiones y porfin poder dorminar sobre nuestros enemigos,levanten la mano los que esten deacuerdo.

Como era de esperarse todos levataron la mano para que no les pasara lo mismo que le ocurrio al mas joven de los generales de Kanto.

**-**Bien,muy bien esntoces mañana mismo envien a sus tropas a las regiones principalmente a la region de Johto,pueden retirare y buenas noches.

**-**Como ordene majestad**-**los hombres hicieron una reverencia y retirandose para por la mañana invadir Johto los cuales poseen la mejor caballeria por lo que serian muy rudos de roer.

**-**¿Señor que haremos con la mano?**-**pregunto un guardia

**-**Llevenla a un mi salon de trofeos

**-**A la orden**-**el guardia se retiro no sin antes colocar la mano ensangrentada en un pequeño cofre,despues se dirigio hasta una puerta del sotano del castillo donde segun decia ahi se guardaba las armaduras,espadas y hasta restos de los oponentes que Lance habia vencido y tambien los que poseian un gran cargo pero que se atrevieron a contradecirlo o enfurecerlo,el guardia cerro con llave y se etiro de alli.

**Bueno aqui termina el capitulo que esperan el romance pero les prometo que ya falta Lance es muy despiadado y eso que no han visto nada aun,no quisiera toparmelo en un estoy haciendo un concurso mandenme un review sobre como les gustaria que fuera las armaduras de los soldados de Jotho y el ganador recibira aparte de que pondre su diseño como le entienda,tambien pondre su nombre en un me despido chao.**

** tengo errores otrtograficos lo que sucede es que no tengo word disculpen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como estan se que pensaran que mis capitulos son algo cortos,lo que pasa es que es mi primer fic y todavia no tengo mucha pero solo por ustedes me esforzare un poco mas,por cierto al final les contare un nuncio muy importante.**

**Capitulo fuga.**

Esa noche Lance subia las escalera dirigiendose a la habitacion de Yellow con gran confiansa en si mismo,mientras tanto Yellow estaba en su habitacion juntando las manos.

**-**Tio ojola que estuvieras aqui te nesesitamos**-**dijo mientras cerraba los ojos,pero en al momento de cerralos por su mente vio un hambiente diferente,alrededor todo se estaba en un lugar que no era el castillo,ella pudo notar que estaba siendo cargarda entre los brazos de un chico mientras este corria entre las llamas,lo que pudo observar de el fueron unos ojos de color rojo que demostraban valentia,no pudo observar mas debido a que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitacion,fue cuando abrio sus hermosos ojos de color amarillo,lo que no sabia esra que estaba a punto de recibir una propuesta inesperada...

**-**Princesa soy yo Lance me permite pasar un momento le tengo que preguntar algo muy inportante.

El corazon de Yellow palpito con mas fuerza y con temor dijo.

**-**Si,si p puede pasar no,no hay ningun pr problema-tartamudeando por temor que le tenia a su nuevo soberano.

-Muchas gracias-al terminar de decir esto habrio la puerta y al terminar de cerrarla vio a Yellow con su vestido blanco,el solo poder contemplarla le hacia creer que pudiera ver su disocho futuro ya que todo rey nesecitaba una reina.

-Lamento interrupir su momento,pero nesesitaba alguien con quien hablar,sabe la luz de las estrellas y eses vestido blanco le hacen resaltar mas su hermoso cabello rubio icluyendo sus brillantes ojos color ambar que ipnotizarian a cualquiera.

-G graias s-agradecio Yellow un poco ruborizada por el comentario de Lance y no era mentira su belleza era la emvidia de muchas doncellas que querian haberiguar de donde provenia tanta belleza,pero segun ellla no tenia ningun secreto de hecho nunca le inporto que tan hermosa pareciera ella a diferencia de otras princesas era humilde y bondadosa cosa que a muchos hombres le gustaria de una chica.

Lance tomo la mano de Yellow y ambos se dirigieron al balcon de la habitacion.

-Son hermosas las estrellas ¿no lo cree?-dijo lance tratando de parecer lo mas romantico posible.

-A si, si son hermosas-dijo Yellow aun nerviosa con la precensia de Lance.

-Y la luna deve serla mucho mas.

-SI.

-Pero no creo que sean mas hermosas que usted.

-A ¿enserio,piensa eso de mi?

-¿Y quien no le dria eso? usted es lo mas bello que mis ojos pudieran contemplar en toda mi vida

-oh gracias señor

-Por favor llameme Lance.

-oh deacuerdo señor Lance.

Lance sonrio,estab haciendo bien su jugada o al menos eso creia por el contrario Yellow se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no era por los comentarios de Lance,si no porque aun recordaba la ecena de la mano.

-Debo admitir que su tio hico un buen trabajo al permitir la igualdad de derechos en pobres y ricos y poner mas seguridad en los caminos

-Si,yo lo admiraba mucho.

-Debe sentirse triste por su asesinato,pero hallaremos al culpable y recibira su castigo

-no puedo creer que alguien lo hubiera matado todos lo queriamos ¿como alguien puede ser muy cruel? ¿porque que ocurrio esta guerra? ¿porque ocurren estas cosas?-preguntaba Yellow a punto de llorar.

-No hay que ponerse triste,estoy seguro de que su tio no quedria vela asi.

-Tiene razon,llorar no remediara las cosas ¿pero...

-¿Pero que princesa?

-¿Que me iba a preguntar?

-A si casi se me olvida mmm vallamos afuera.

Los 2 se dirigieron a los jardines reales a pasera un rato fue entonses cuando Lance rompio el silencio.

-Princesa no ha pensado alguna vez con quien estar.

-Pues no,porque estoy con muchas personas

-Jeje no me referia a eso,yo hablaba de con quien por eso que-Lance se puse enfrente de Yellow y se arrdillo y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja-Princesa se que es muy apresuradamente y que apenas nos conocemos,pero desde que la vi por primera vez me senti como si algo de mi vida se hubiera aclarado,como si pudiera ver que en el mundo hay ezperanza,como si pudiera ver el sentido de la vida,como i pudiera ver que aun en esta guerra arceus no nos ha abandonado por eso le pregutno-Lance abre lentamente la caja y de ella saca un anillo hecho de diamante con un pequeño ruby rojo incrustado en la parte superior y pregunta-¿Princesa puedo tener el honor de casarme con usted?.

Yellow no sabia que decir pero cuando iba a decir una palabra en su mente recordo esos ojos rojos que habia imaginado antes y tambien recordo la ecena de la mano,pero fialmente reacciono y de dijo

-Yo,lo siento Señor Lance pero...casarme con usted...no podria...lo lamento tanto...pero no...lo siento.

-Como de que no-Replico Lance,de ser alguien muy romantico y sentimental paso a ser el verdadero Lance que es,fue y siempre sera.

-Lo siento pero usted no me corresponde-dijo Yellow temblando.

-¿PERO PORQUE NO?,SOLO DIGAMELO-Lance empezo a enfureserse y tomando a Yellow de los hombros comenzo a agitarla con brusquedad.

-Porque...porque no siento que usted me Yellow aun siendo agitada por Lance,estaba asustada.

-Y ¿PORQUE NO?-Siguio gritando Lance tirando a Yellow al cesped.

-POR QUE USTED ES MAYOR,SE ESTA PRECIPITANDO Y ES MUY CRUEL NO DEBIO CORTARLE LA MANO A EE HOMBRE,USTED DA MIEDO.

-ASI QUE ESPIASTE MI REUNION,SIN VERGUENSA-sin que Yellow pudiera decir otra palabra Lance le dio una bofetada que que la hizo caer al estaba llorando por el dolor pero cuando se queria levantar,Lance la tomo de su cabello jalandola con brusquedad haciendo que mirara arriba fue cuando Lance se puso enfente de su mirada y le dijo-VES AHI ARRIBA EN ESE OSCURO CIELO ES DONDE SEGUN ESTA TU TIO Y SI NO OBEDESES LO QUE TE DIGO TE UNIRAS A EL Y A TUS PADRES ¿ENTENDIDO?,NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN ESCAPAR PORQUE CERRARE LAS PUERTAS Y LES PEDIRE A LOS GUARDIAS QUE NO TE DEJN SALIR,DESUES DE TODO YA SON MIOS-Despues de gritarle en la cara a la pobre Yellow la solto jalado su lasio cabello.

-Y por tu negacion esta noche dormiras afuera,¿Quedo claro?-Yellow se encontraba sollozando en e humedo sesped-Creo que dije ¿que si te quedo claro?

-Si...si entendi-dijo Yellow en voz baja.

-Bien porque si se te ocurre entrar le dire a los guardias que no lo hagan-despues de decir esto Lance se retiro hasia el inteior del castillo dejando a Yellow sola en medio de la fria noche.

-¿De quien son esos ojos rojos?-se pregunto Yellow mientras se sobaba la mejilla y la cabeza sabia que los rumores de que todo empeoraria era cierto,pero si eso le hacia a ella,a alguien de la familia real ¿como actuaria con los ciudadanos del reino?

Por los siguientes dias Yellow no salia de su habitacion,unos guardias escojidos por Lance le traian comida y agua,Lance no permitia que nadie entrara ni siquiera los sirvientes tanto que despidio a Bill y a Daisy porque sospechaba de ellos,se aseguro de duplicar la defensa del castillo habia muchos por donde fuera para evitar un escape en los pasillos,en las torres en los jardines,en la no fuera por su pikachu con una flor en la cabeza,Yellow se sentiria sola. en su Habitacion pero mas bien para ella en esos momentos era como una noche mientras dormia fue despertada pero al momento de abrir los ojos su boca fue tapada por una mano...

-Princesa no se asuste,soy yo el general Alan-dijo el general que por cierto era aquel que le cortaron la mano y ahora tenia un garfio en su mano izquierda.-me imagino que no debe ser lindo vivir asi pero tengo un plan de escape-al momento de decirlo le destapo la boca.

-¿Señor como planea sacarme del castillo Lance tiene guardias vigilando en todos lados?

-Facil,algunos guardias que le servian antes odian al nuevo rey y estaran dispuestos a fingir que no la viern salir ,de hecho ellos me permitieron entrar.

-¿Pero que haremos con mi ropa? me van a ver cuando salgamos.

-Tengo la solucion, le pedi al mayordomo comprar ropa en el mercado de ciudad plateada,esta ropa es vieja y de la clase campesina.

-Pero los guardias de la entrada me reconoceran.

-No se preocupe,dicen que Lance corta los ojos a aquellos que le han mancado la ropa pro accidente por eso le consegui estos 2 parches,si se los pone no la reconoceran.

-Pero ¿que haremos si se dan cuenta que no estoy en la habitacion?

-Esa es la peor parte cuando lo descubran los soldados que me ayudaron y yo nos emfrentaremos mientras usted escapa no hay tiempo que perder pongase esta ropa,lleves el dinero que ha guardado y pongase los parches la esperare afuera.

-Espere

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el General en voz baja.

-¿Puedo llevarme a chu chu?

-SI solamente ocultela en el saco de harina que le di.-el guardia se retiro de la habitacion para que Yellow pudiera de que Yellow se vistiera

con su ropa de campesina{como su ropa del manga solo que con botas hechas de cuero color cafe pero no llebava un sombrero} despues se coloco los 2 parches.

-Chu chu es hora de irnos de aqui-el pokemon electrico escucho a su amiga y se dirigio asia donde Yellow abria el costal de harina vacio para que chu chu se pudiera esconder, al salir se encontro con el general y otros 2 guardias mas.

-Princesa que bueno que ya esta lista estos guardias la llevaran a la puerta donde le entregaran a su dodrio,le pido que al momento de montarse en el valla a Pallet town,debido que cuando Lance se entere la primera ciudad que sera avisada sera Pewter City y las que le siguen despues pero como Pallet Town es pequeño y de menor importancia sera avisado despues, si llega ahi se encontrara con su amiga Daisy y Bill en la hacienda que sepamos como quitar a Lance del poder.

-Gracias,no se como pueda agradecerle pero digame ¿estara bien?

El general se quedo callado y le dijo-Lo unico que quiero es que Kanto sea liberado,eso es lo unico que pido y si tengo que sacrificarme,entoncees lo hare buena decir esto los guardias tomaron de los brazos a Yellow fingiendo como si la echaran del llegar a la gran puerta que separaba las muralas que protegian el cartillo con el bosque virdian,los guardias de la entrada los detuvieron

-¿Quien es ella?-les preguntaron los guardias.

-Una sirvienta que accidentalmente macho a Lance cuando le ib a servir vino y nos pidio que la echaramos fuera de aqui-repondieron los guardias que escoltaban a Yellow.

-Pues que raro que no la haya matado,que esperan saquenla de aqui.

Pero cuando iban a cruzrar la puerta de la muralla ya elevada,se escucho una campanada y un guardia que salia de la puerta del interior del castillo y grito

-¡TRAICION LA PRINCESA HA ESCAPADO Y SE HA GENERADO UN MOTIN!.NO DEJEN QUE ESOS 3 SE ESCAPEN-al terminar la frase los guardias sacaron sus espadas y las clavaron sobre los guardias de la puerta-Pricesa huya su dodrio espera.

-¿Pero que pasara con ustedes?

-Porfavor huya antes de que sea tarde-Yellow se fue corriendo los mas rapido posible hacia donde se encontraba su dodrio y se monto en el.

-Vamos Dody corre lo mas rapido que puedas-el pokemon volador obedecio a su jinete y empezo a correr a una gran velocidad mientras cruzaban el bosque tanto Lance se habia despetado.

-¿Que sucede porque tanto escandalo?-pregunto Lance emfadado

-Señor hubo traicion hay un enfrentamiento entre los soldados que antes le pertenecian a l rey Wilton y nuestro hombres.-contesto un guardia.

-Y que importa,solo no dejen a ninguno vivo.

-No solo eso es...

-Es ¿que?

-La princesa ha escapado.

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Asi es se monto sobre su dodrio y huyo.

-Pue que esperan,mi futura esposa no va a huyr tan facilmente,ellos ni ella han contado en algo.

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor?

-Emvien al dratini y diganle que me la traiga viva.

-A la orden señor.

Lance sin ninguna preocupacion veia atravez de su blcon como sus hombres estaban masacrando al los guardias muchs perdidas tanto como el ejercito de Lane como el antiguo ejercito imperial.

Ya hiba a dar el amanecer y Yellow estaba apunto de llegar a Pallet Town solo debia cruzar unas desde la tierra salio un dratini gigante y empezo a se espanto e intento esquivarlo pero el dratini se sumergio en la tierra y vovio a salir dandole un golpe a dody por debajo tirando a Yellow y haciendo que chu chu saliera del pokemon volador se preparava para el combate.

-Vamos dody tu puedes-Gritaba Yellow apoyando a su amigo mientras que chu chu se encontraba en sus brazos-el dodrio salto para darle un golpe aereo pero el dratini reacciono lanzandole fuego,el pokemon volador pudo esquibarlo pero no lo suficiente al reaccionar el dratini lo golpeo con la cola par despues embestirlo contra una de las paredes de las ruinas dody no aguanto mas y quedo inconsiente.

El dratini cambio su mirada en Yellow y ella levantados intento huir pero el dratini le cerro el paso con su cola y mentras ella abrazaba a chu chu mientras cerraba los ojos,el dratini se cerraba cada vez mas para enrollar a Yellow pero fue cuando sintio un dolo en su epalda.

Una lanza se habia clavado en su lomo volteo para ver quien se la habia lanzado y no era nada menos que un chico de cabello negro con un escudo y una espada en sus heroe no dejo que el dratini reaccionara y salto a una pared y empezo a correr en ella a toda velocidad sobre las cuatro paredes y salto hacia al dratini quien pudo voltear a ver donde se habia ido,el chico se cubrio con un escudo para evitar el fuego que el dratini lanzo y con la otra mano golpeo a dratini,mientras el dratini recuperaba su vison,el chico al caer al suelo clavo una otra lanza al suelo con la puna hacia arriba y corrio hacia afuera de las ruinas,el dratini comenzo a seguirlo bajo tierra y cuando se puso enfrente e chico le lanzo su escudo al largo cuello del dratini fallando pues el dragon lo equivo,mientra saltaba hacia un lado para evitar la mordiad del dragon fue cuando el dratini levanto su boca del suelo el escuado que el chico antes le habia lanzado lo golpeo por detras,mientras se retorcia del dolor,el heroe misterioso se monto sobre el dragon y con sus brazos se aferro al dratini y comenzo a montarlo,el dragon se agitaba de arrib hacia abajo pero el heroe no se soltaba el dratini se sumergio en la tierra llevandoze al joven heroe salio a la superficie y comenzo a rodar como tronco pero el seguia soportando,el dratini en un momento desesperado se puso de espaldas y se dirigio contra pero el heroe se soloto antes de que el dragon impactara contra el muro el heroe comenzo a silvar y a correr y finalmente el dratini muy furioso se arrastro a toda velocidad fue cuando el heroe salto sobre la lanza que clavo,el dratini no pudo dirigirse hacia un lado debid a su velocidad y fue partido a la el cadaver del dragon partido el heroe vio a Yellow que no se habia movido de su lugar minetras contemplaba la feroz batalla mientras seguia abrazando a chu chu sin decir ninguna chico se dirigio a ella y rompio el silecio.

-¿Estas bien?-fue lo unico que le pregunto.

-Si,si muchas gracias por salvarme.-dijo Yellow con voz baja.

-No hay de que a eso me dedico a salvar gente.

-Esos ojos-penso Yellow al ver de cerca el rostro de su heroe.

**Hola y aqui termina el capitulo 4 ¿quien sera ese heroe de ojos rojos?¿que hara lance al darse cuenta que el dratini fallo?¿dejaran revierws?**

**Bueno primero que nada **

**1.Y el ganador del concurso es{tambores empiezan a sonar} Jimena yellow felicidades y espero poder leer el final de tu fic.**

** el nombre de Alan para que se motive y escriba el capitulo 3 de black heart y sus otros fic que llevan mucho tiempo si actualizar.**

** es de mucha importancia dejare fanfiction por un largo tiempo de 2 meses o menos debido a que cuando los examenes iban a comenzar me cambiaron de taller y como estudiava carpinteria y luego me cambiaron a elecrticidad no supe que hacer en el examen. en la boleta suque un 7 en esa EN LAS DEMAS SAQUE 9 Y 10 SOLO EN ESA 7 y bueno mis papas se enojaran y no me dejaran usar internet hasta que saque mejor dejen sus review y por favor no se olviden de mi y de mi fic y yo les recompensare con 3 one-shot cuando regrese pero por favor no se olviden de dejae un review en sus fic para avisarles que volvi,me siento triste ya que me sentia feliz de que empezaran a leerlo y mas aun cuando una gran escritora que yo admiro me dejo 2 review,solo pido que no olvien este fic .talve mi mama me deje usarlo cuando vea que soy mas aplicado pero hasta entonces nos :{ los voy a extrañar. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOOOOLA estoy muy feliz porque no saque 7 sino 8,se que no es mucho pero pase a las armaduras aqui va los soldados de Lance se ven asi**

** . /_cb20130420151945/avatar/es/images/0/02/Uniforme_de_soldados_maestros_ **** solo que tienen el rostro descubierto,nuestro heroe de ojos rojos usa esta ropa **** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSyYfjxzVXhvzPpvdCgnLUQee-1BoYLAmHnW9W-R8EA-AcEGe55Jbs0dOs**** pero no es de color verde sino rojo y no lleva ese gorro,los soldados rebeldes usan esta armadura **** . **** y sin nada mas que decir:**

**Capitulo 5:Una nueva esperanza.**

-Esos ojos-penso Yellow al ver de cerca el rostro de su heroe.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Red-dijo el chico de ojos rojos sacando a Yellow de sus pensamientos.

-Mi nombre es Yellow,mucho gusto-contesto Yellow saludando con la mano a su joven tomo y se saludaron,la princesa sintio un tipo de calidez al tocar su mano,lo que le provoco un poco de sonrojo.

-Mmm,¿Que hacia un dratini rondando por esta zona?-Red se preguntaba si mismo mientras mirava al cadaver de dragon partido en 2.

-Gracias por salvarme,no se como podre agradecerte.

-No tienes que agradecerme pero hay que irnos de aqui pronto-Al decir esto Red silvo y de los arbustos salto un pikachu a su hombro.-El es Pika mi fiel compañero.

-Mucho gusto Pika-dijo Yellow mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar al pikachu,pero justo en el momento cuando estava apunto de tocarlo...

-No,espera-grito Red desesperado haciendo a un lado a Pika de la mano de Yellow pero fue demasiado tarde el pikachu descargo su electricidad sobre Red electrocutandolo.

-Oh,no lo siento mucho ¿te hiciste daño? ¿no le agrado a Pika?-Pregunto Yellow preocupada.

-No dscuida no he sentido cosas peores-dijo Red al levantarse del suelo-Pika no comfia en los extraños eso es todo,veo que tambien tienes un pikachu.

Chu chu se quedo mirando al pokemon de Red igual que Pika,pero de una forma que hiso que los 2 se quisieran asercarse mas el uno al otro.

-Parece que nuestros pikachu se quieren conocer-Dijo Yellow con una sonrisa-Red acerco a su pikachu y Yellow hiso lo mismo al momento de estar cerca los pokemon frotaron sus narices de un lado otro.

-Esto es raro Pika jamas se habia comportado hasi.

-Tampoco Chu chu.

-Por cierto a ¿donde se dirigia?-Pregunto Red sacando del tema a Yellow.

-Me dirigia hacia la hacienda oak.

Red se quedo callado al oir ese apellido y tras dar un gran susupiro rompio el silencio.

-Lamento decir esto pero la hacienda fue asaltada esta mañana por bandidos.

-¿QUUUE?-pregunto sorprendida Yellow.

-Asi es,afortunadamente no mataron a los residentes ni al personal,fueros secuestrados y llevados a la region de Hoenn para venderlos como esclavos.

-¿Pero...como lo sabes?

-Por que acabo de regresar de ahi,fui despues de que sonara la alarma,pero cuando llegue ya habian saqueado todo el lugar.

-¿Usted trabaja de guardia ahi?

-No

-Y como es que respondio a la alarma.

-Porque mi amigo Green estaba cazando y no podria escuchar el cuerno.

-¿Green?

-Si, ¿lo conoses?

-Si,s hermano de una sir...-Yellow no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el general le pidio no contar a nadie de su pocision en el reino debido a que habia muchos cazarecompenzas-De una amiga,si de una amiga

-Ya veo y ¿porque te dirigias ahi?

-Porque nesesitaba un lugar donde quedarme,estoy huyendo.

-¿Quien?

-Gente malvada.

-¿Que hiciste?

-Me obligaban a hacer algo que no queria.

-¿Que cosa?

-Algo que me arruinaria la vida,para siempre

-Mmm,entiendo. tengo una idea podrias acompañarme a un campamento que hay cerca de aqui,si te unes temporlmente te podremos dar proteccion ¿Te parece bien?

-Si,muchas gracias.

-Bien,no esta tan lejos solo es de cruzar esas montañas,hay que darnos prisa,no es normal que un dratini gigante ronde solo,no quiero imaginarme como seran sus padres.

-Aguarda.-Grito Yellow.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto Red

-Que pasara con mi dodrio?

-Veamos-Red se dirigio al pokemon que aun estaba inconsiente despues del golpe del dratini-Esto es peor de lo que pense.

-¿Que le pasa a mi dody?-Pregunto Yellow muy preocupada.

-Tiene la pierna izquiera rota,la ala derecha quemada y el cuello del medio esta fracturado.

-Oh,no dody lo siento mucho-Yellow derramo unas lagrimas y junto las manos sobre su rostro,hubiera estallado en llanto de no ser porque Red se apresuro hacia ella para abrazarle y con un dedo secarle las lagrimas.

-No llores,nada que los sanadores del campamento no puedan hacer,tu pokemon estara bien solo tenemos que llevarlo al campamento,espera aqui volvere pronto,Pika estas a cargo de ellas ¿deacuerdo?

-Pika,pi-Respondio su leal pokemon.

Red se alejo de donde estaba para encontrar una carreta que habia olvidado hace 2 dias pero mientras ataba a los 2 tauros penso-Porque pika y yo estamos actuando raro no me sentia asi desde que conoci a...no, hay que dejarla atras.

No tardo mucho para regresar al lugar,con la carreta,bajo y carg al dodrio y lo puso sobre la carreta se subio y extendio la mano hacia Yellow

-Señorita Yellow,Suba.

-Grasias señor Red-al volver a tocar sus manos,volvio a sentir la misma calidez que sintio minutos atras-¿Porque siento esto cadavez que lo saludo?-penso.

Ambos partieron hacia la montaña sobre la carreta para poder llegar al dichoso 2 horas espue en el castillo...

-Señor he traido noticia malas-dijo un gardia al entrar a la sala real donde Lance estaba sentado en su trono.

-¿Que ocurrio?-contesto el rey.

-El dratini ha fallado.

-¿Como pudo haber fallado si para eso esta entrenado para rstrear perseguir y capturar? ademas es gigante.

-Fue partido a la mitad con una lanza.

-Imposible nada puede matar a un dragon,solo nosotros.

-Pero algien lo hiso y quien sea para poder matarlo debe ser un experto en el combate.

-Callate y dime dond encontraron el cadaver.

-En Pallet Town señor.

-En Pallet Town ¿eh?.Prepara mi flaigon saldre un momento.

-A la orden señor-El guardia fue hacia un establo especial donde se colocaban diversos pokemon de tipo dragon dragonite,salamance,garchomp,hydregon,haxorus,kindras hasta que se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba el flygon y lo tomo de su cadena que tenia en el cuello y lo condujo afuera donde Lance esperaba.

-Bien,regresare en una hora y mas vale que limpien toda esta sangre y recojan los cadavees y exibanlos en el centro de ciudad verde para dar una emegencia a los que se atrevan a desafiarme.

-Como usted diga señor.

-Y otra cosa al soldado James.

-A la orden-el guardia llamo al respectivo soldado y este repondio al llamado.

-¿Queria verme señor?

-Si,nesesito que vengas conmigo a donde voy subete.

-A la orden-el soldado se monto en el dragon detras de Lance y ambos partieron hacia el norte volando en el lomo del dragon.

Mientras tanto 2 hors antes Red,Yellow,Pika y Chu chu se dirigian al campameto.

-¿Y donde aprendio a combatir?-pregunto Yellow.

-Pues,todo comenzo cuando tenia 11 años,cuando murio mi padre en la guerra decidi continuar su legado y me aliste al ejercito,los entrenamientos fueron duros pero logre superarlos uno por uno aprendi la bien la infanteria,caballeria, los ataques navales y las estrategias de todo la medicina y pude desarmar una catapulta en solo 30 minutos y gracias a eso logre acender facilmente.

-Y ¿A estado en batallas?

-Si,estve en muchos combates contra las regiones,dirigiendo a las tropas dandole victorias a mi region,casi toda mi vida me la pasaba combatiendo,veia muchos compañeros caer y mucha sangre en mi espada,incluso llege a ser herido algunas veces,he explorado toda las regiones tantas veces que me he aprendido los mapas de memoria.

-Y ¿que pesto tiene ahora?

-Ninguno.

-¿Porque?

-Porque renuncie

-¿Que ocurrio?

-No quiero hablar de eso-decia red de una manera fria.

-Oh,entiendo pero dice que vive en un campamento y si no es soldado ¿porque lleva esa espada y su escudo?

-Porque soy lider de un ejercito olvidado,un ejercito en contra de esta guerra y en contra del imperio sobre todo este nuevo.

-¿Como se llaman?

-No tenemos nombre pero la mayoria nos suele llamar ´´Rebeldes´´ nombrados asi porque muchos de los integrantes son granjeros,panaderos,sastres,bandidos,mercenarios,esclavos y gente inconforme con el imperio y la guerra.

-¿Porque lo odian?

-Por muchas cosas...pobreza,asaltos en los caminos,el aumento de impuestos,el reclutamiento a jovenes de 18 años que nunca vuelven a su hogar,la matansa contra los protestantes,los bandidos que atacan las haciendas,la esclvitutud y tantas cosas que tardaria mucho tiempo en decir.

-Pero crei que el rey habia mejorado la situacion.

-Si,pero no este rey.

-Señor Red ¿por eso renuncio al ejercito?

-No,fue por otro motivo que sucedio en el monte plateado.

-¿Que ocurrio?

Red agacho la cabeza y derramo un pequeña lagrima que no se pudo notar.

-No... quiero hablar de eso...

-Oh,entiendo.

-Bien parese que ya llegamos-la carrosa se detuvo a uno cuantos metros de un lugar donde se habia establecido un campamento,habia mucha gente,hombres,mujeres y algunos niñ hombres afilaban sus espandas y pulian sus armaduras,pescaban,algunos salian a cazar, y entrenaban luchando entre mujeres tejian,ordeñaban miltank,cocinaban y ls niños jugaban entre si con los pokemon.

-Este es el campametno de la ´´Rebledia´´ como los hombres se preparan para combatir,el segundo al mando Green y yo los entrenamos para que cuando tengamos que como te enteraste la familia Oak fue secuestrada y como es la familia de Green,significa que tendremos que ir a la region de Hoenn,solo hay que esperar hasta que...

-¡Red,no sabras lo que paso mi abuelo,mi hermana y su comprometido desaparecieron,la hacienda fue saqueada!-dijo Green que habia llegado rapidamente.

-De eso ya me di cuenta y tambien se quien lo hiso.

-¡Dime y lo mato!

-Son los mismos que asaltantes que secuestran gente para venderlos como esclavos en que podriamos ir a cierto te presento a Yellow,la conoci cuando un dratini la pareguia.

Green se sorprendio al escuchar ese nombre,sabia muy bien quien era por que su hermana era su amiga,la miro y vio que usaba una ropa muy inusual en una princesa.

Yellow se sentia nerviosa,hace tiempo que se corrio la noticia de que Green habia desaparecido,pero tambien le preocupaba que la pudiera delatar.

-Soy...Yellow-lo dijo dando la mano pero temblaba.

-Green mucho gusto-la saludo como si apenas se conosieran.

-Ya va a compartiras casa con una integrante que te guiara para que puedas adaptarte al gente podria aprovecharse de que no conoses sus costumbres-dijo red mientras llevaba a Yellow a una casa.

-Bien mañana comenzara otro dia,debio ser dificl el dia de hoy y en 2 dias mas partiremos a Hoenn ¿estaras lista?

-Si señor Red.

-Sabes todos me llaman Red aqui,tu tambien puedes decirme asi ¿te parece?

-Si...Red.

-Espero que tu compañera y tu se lleven noches Yellow.

-Buenas noches Red-Red se retiro del lugar y Yellow entro y s encontro con una jovencita.

-Hola tu deves ser mi compañera ¿no es asi?.Mi nombre es Jimena.

-Hola mi nombre es Yellow.

-Yellow bonito nombre.

-Gracias,igulamente.

-Sabes creo que seremos muy buenas amigas.¿no te parese?

-Si yo tambien lo creo-dijo Yellow sonriendo.

-Yo te enseñare como sobrevivir a este lo prometo.

-Gracias Jimena.

-Pero eso sera mañana-Jimena boztezo-creo que es hora de dormir mañana sera un nuevo dia.

-Si yo tambien tengo sueño.

-Buenas noches Yellow.

-Buenas noches Jimena.-las 2 se acostaron en el piso sobre las mantas y se cobijaron con ellas,Yellow notab que se sentia duro y firme pero se tenia que acostumbrar tarde o le preocupaba que Green pudiera delatarla y tambien e cuando se mejoraria dody.

-Yellow,tu como nombrarias a un postre azucarado y esponjoso de distintos colores.

-Suena delicioso mmm que tal gomita.

-Suena bien.

-Gracias

Despues de esto las 2 amigas se quedaron que aun hay una esperanza para el reino y era ese ejercito que lo dirijia un gran guerrero.

**Aqui termina el capitulo si me tarde cuanto fue 100 años? lo siento y les tengo una pregunta me pueden decir como poner imagenes para el titulo de mi fic si no fue tanto romace pero apenas se conoces y que piensan que le habra pasado a red ? y adonde se dirije Lance con uno de sus hombres? vealo en los proximos capitulos **

**Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola acabo de actualizar mi perfil y ya subí la imagen de portada.Y si no les funciono los link que puse aquí va la ****descripción**

**Los soldados de Lance visten armaduras como los soldados de la nación del que sin la mascara.**

**Red viste como Link solo que su ropa es roja y no lleva el es igual solo que esta vez verde.**

**El ejercito de Red es como la cuarta imagen buscen soldados romanos y es la cuarta hacia la cuando no están en la guerra...imaginenlos con ropas medievales. **

**espero que les sirva.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir aquí va el capitulo 6**

**Capitulo 6:Adaptarse.**

El sol comenzaba a salir sobre la pradera donde se ubicaba el campamento todo era tan tranquilo pidgey silbando,la brisa del viento era tan relajante... pero de la nada un espantoso sonido y estruendoso despertó a todos los que se encontraban durmiendo.

Yellow se despertó de golpe al escuchar un sonido fuerte de una trompeta.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Nos atacan?

-No Yellow es solo la alarma debes prepararnos-decía Jimena un poco soñolienta.

-Pero...pero aun tengo sueño-dijo Yellow algo confusa.

-Y quien no lo tendría,son las 5:00 de la mañana.

-¡¿QUEE?! ¡ESO ES MUY TEMPRANO!.

-A mi también me molesta,pero esto es todos los días escuchar el sonido de esa trompeta.

-Es horrible.

-Lo se,dormir y que te despierten con eso.

-No literalmente es horrible,e escuchado trompetas por niños pequeños y suenan mejor,Red es bueno en las batallas pero no es muy buen músico que digamos...

-No es Red.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Es Green?

-No,es una persona que la tenemos que soportar todos los días.

-¿Quien?

-No hay tiempo,hay que prepararse y formar fila antes de que llegue o nos pondrá a cavar estiércol con las manos.

Yellow y Jimena se prepararon lo mas rápido Yellow tuvo un pequeño retraso.

-Yellow no hay tiempo de peinarse debemos irnos rápido.

-Pero mi...

-Vamos-Jimena tomo de la mano a Yellow y salieron rápido de la casa haciendo que soltara el llegar se formaron donde había una linea de personas mirando hacia el frente tanto adultos como niños.

-¿Donde esta Red y Green?-pregunto Yellow confusa.

-Deben estar de cazeria siempre salen a las 4:00.

-Y ¿quien nos dirigirá?

-mientras Red y Green están ausentes nos dirige ella-Jimena señalo a una chica de cabello color naranja que sostenía la trompeta ruidosa mientras pasaba por cada uno de los que estaban formados.

-¿Quien es?

-La llaman la sirena distorsionada,pero yo la llamo la sirena es nada mas y nada menos que Misty miembro de una de las familias mas importantes de Cerulean City y te preguntaras porque esta al mando mientras ¿Red y Green no están?

-Si.

-Y también ¿porque la odiamos? ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bien es actualmente la pareja de Red,pero parecería que Red la esquiva de algún modo.y la odiamos por que nos trata como basura,nos pone a trabajar sin descanso y si cometemos el mas mínimo error nos pone los castigos mas ejemplo fue cuando me pidió que la peinara y accidentalmente le di un estirón,ella enfurecida me dio un cachetada y me llamo inepta.

-¿Eso te hiso?

-y no solo a mi sino a todos,y ademas cuando ganamos dinero ella se queda con la mitad y nosotros con lo que sobra.

-Eso es terrible.y porque no hacen algo.

-Porque de su dinero depende que este grupo se mantenga y como te dije es la pareja de Red y si el se va no somos nadie.

-Pero no importa el poder ni el dinero dirigir no se trata de tener sirvientes o tenerlo todo sino se trata de guiar hacia el buen camino y mantener a todos felices.

-Díselo a ella...

-Esta bien se lo diré-Yellow comenso a caminar hacia donde estaba Misty.

-¡No espera Yellow!

Yellow se acercaba mas a ella dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

-Oye yo soy una persona de buenos modales,pero por lo que he escuchado de usted me parece que su forma de dirigir es muy-Yellow no tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir su frase ya que una mano cubrió su boca y detrás estaba Jimena.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto Misty molesta.

-Oh no fue nada lady Misty fue un malentendido,mi amiga Yellow solo estaba bromeando ¿verdad?-Yellow pronunciaba palabras pero la mano de Jimena se lo impedía-vamos es su primer día dele otra oportunidad-Jimena sonreía de una manera nerviosa.

-Yellow ¿eh? a si que eres la chica indefensa que Red tuvo que salvar de un dratini que no causes problemas o lo lamentaras.Y todos ustedes pónganse a trabajar.

Jimena solto su mano de la boca de Yellow cuando Misty se fue.

-Oye ya le iba a decir que lo que hacia estaba mal.

-Pero Yellow yo lo decía en sarcasmo,si no te hubiera tapado la mano,ella de hubiera lastimado.

-Tienes razón,lo que ocurre es que no tolero ver gente que trata de esa forma a las personas.

-Ya habias visto a ese tipo de personas.

Yellow cerro los ojos y recordó a Lance y como trataba a sus hombres y al personal.

-No.

-Bien,como te dije anoche te guiare nuestro primer trabajo es recolectar vegetales.

Yellow no podía creer que Red saliera con alguien en su interior le molestaba pero ¿que seria esa censasion?

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

-Ve por el se escapa-grito Red mientra perseguía al Stantler que escapaba de la flechas que Red le lanzaba.

-No me presiones-gritaba Green mientras se corría a la misma velocidad que el pokemon esquivando arboles y arbustos.

-Lo emboscare-tu procura distraerlo.

-¿Como?

-Haz que piense que solo lo persigues tu-grito Red mientras corría.

-De acuerdo-Green logro alcanzar al pokemon por detrás,mientras que Red desaparecía.Y ha si comenzó una gran stantler no se cansaba,pero Green tampoco.

Pero cuando el pokemon aumentaba su velocidad algo salto sobre el desde los arboles,era Red que se sostenía de sus astas.

-Esa era tu estrategia-grito Green mientras seguía corriendo.

-Mira y aprende-Red saco una navaja y sosteniéndose con la mano izquierda se preparo para apuñalar al pokemon en el cuello pero de la nada apareció un tronco que por debajo solo se podía pasa pokemon paso sin problema pero al momento de cruzar Red se golpeo con el tronco en la cabeza y callo.

-Mire...pero no creo que deba aprender eso jajaja-se reía Green mientras Red se levantaba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-Debiste advertirme.

-No hay tiempo que perder se fue por ahí-Green señalo hacia donde había escapado el pokemon.

-No importa,hay un lago cerca estoy segura que podremos pescar algo.

-¿No quieres ir por el Stantler?-pregunto Green confuso.

-No,ya tuve al lago se nos hace tarde.

Los 2 fueron hacia un lago que quedaba cerca del lugar.y después de varios intentos finalmente capturaron algo grande.

-¡JALA MAS FUERTE!-gritaba Green a Red mientras lo ayudaba a jalar la red para pescar.

-¡ES ENORME!-grito en ese momento un...una caja grande.

-¿Una caja?-pregunto muy decepcionado Green.

-Que mala suerte-renegó Red.

-Espera una caja no es así de pesada que habrá dentro-dijo Green con curiosidad.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-decía Red al momento de sacar su espada y levantava...

-¡No Red espera!-grito Green pera ya era tarde Red partió la caja en 2 fue una gran sorpresa cuando de las partes de la caja salieron...

En el campamento:

Las mujeres se encontraban recolectando y cultivando frutas y se encontraba Yellow y Jimena.

-Esto es muy agotador-pensó Yellow mientras cavaba en la tierra para recolectar papas-pero me debo acostumbrar si no quiero que nadie me creo que esto es divertido.

-Yellow,¿alguna vez habías recolectado papas?-pregunto Jimena.

-No,pero no es difícil-contesto Yellow sonrriendo.

-Me alegra que no te moleste.

-¿Que haremos después?-pregunto Yellow mientras sacaba una papa de la tierra.

-Después tendremos que recojer calabazas,zanahorias,lechugas,cortar manzanas de los arboles,ordeñar miltank,alimentar a los mareep

-¿Eso es...es todo?-pregunto asombrada Yellow.

-No,después de la comida tendremos que tejer mantas y abrigos,pulir las armaduras y finalmente una rutina de entrenamiento.

-Ah,¿eso..es todos los días?...

-Si.

-Y,¿Que hacen los hombres?

-Ellos vigilan el perímetro del campamento,pescan,salen de cazeria,talan arboles,van a las ciudades a reclutar mas gente y lo principal entrenan para el combate.

-¿Cuantos so aquí?-Pregunto Yellow mirando alrededor.

-Somos...aproximadamente 151,contando contigo-dijo Jimena después de pensar.

-Somos muchos-dijo Yellow mientras sacaba otra papa de la tierra.

-Bueno admito que no conté a Misty...ella lo único que hace por nosotros es darnos dinero para sostener el campamento y eo es lo que nos ata a ella.

-Sabes algo,hay algo en ella que me causa molestia...pero no se que es-se preguntaba Yellow.

-Mmm,tal vez solo sea mala espina o creo que podría ser otra cosa...

-¿Que seria?-pregunto Yellow.

-Nada...-Jimena se quedo en silencio sospechaba que era lo que tenia Yellow pero primero tendría que tomar pruebas...

Cerca del lago

-Sandias,solo eso son-dijo Green muy decepcionado.

-Esas sandias me mancharon-comento Red con su traje manchado después del corte.

-Bueno al menos tenemos algo que llevar al campamento,vamonos-dijo Green mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

-Esta bien tu carga esta y yo esta.

-Esta bien-Green comenzó a cagar una sandia y Red 2 empezaron a caminar cuando Green comento algo muy interesante.

-¿No habías visto a aquella jovencita antes?-pregunto Green.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Red.

-Hablo de Yellow.

-Ah,Yellow mmm no.

-¿No la habías visto antes?-pregunto impresionado Green,como que nunca había escuchar hablar sobre la princesa.

-Pues es cierto nunca la había visto-respondió Red.

-Mmm ya veo...¿no te parece linda?-pregunto Green de una forma cómica.

Red dejo caer la sandia de la impresión y puso una cara de nerviosismo.

-De que hablas Green...ella si es bonita pero ¿porque me lo preguntas a mi?

-Solo preguntaba por si acaso...es posible que...

-Green ni lo pienses,ya tuve suficiente con lo ocurrido en hace un año en el monte plateado.

-Ya superarlo de una vez.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo...tu no sentiste lo que yo sentí en es momento-dijo Red en tono frió.

-Pues mi familia fue capturada por mercenarios hacia una región donde es casi imposible llegar siento la misma rabia que tu-contesto Green.

-Si,sientes la rabia y las ganas de matar...pero no sientes el dolor de que ya nunca regresaran.

-Pues no quiero ni pensar en que les podría pasar...después de lo que sucedió con mis padres y el resto de mi familia...-Green agacho la cabeza.

-No entiendo como puedes asustarte,los bandidos no matan a los que capturan,los venden.

-Pero te has puesto a pensar a quien los venden.

-Si a los mismos que poseen minas en Hoenn.

-Pues he oído que personas desaparecen misteriosamente...

-Y ¿A donde crees que están?

-Tal vez trabajando como piratas.

-Eso es muy no creo que los piratas tengan suficiente dinero para pagar el precio que los mercenarios segun is calculo aun no han tocado tierra.

-Eso es lo único que me tranquiliza.

-Ademas recuerda que ya hemos hecho misiones de rescate cuando estábamos en el esa batalla en el coliseo cuando teníamos 16 años-Comento Red.

-Si,como si fuese ayer-Green comenzó a recordar.

**Flash Back.**

En un gran coliseo se libraría una batalla para ver quien se convertiría en el nuevo campeón de Kanto y el que dirigiría una tropa de soldados en gente estaba emocionada los estudiantes de la academia militar que llegaron a la final del torneo se enfrentarían para ver quien era el mejor de los 2.

-Estoy listo,mi momento es ahora de demostrar lo que valgo,de demostrar que no soy un insecto como la gente me listo-se decía a si mismo un chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro mientras se ajustaba su armadura.

-Hoy es el día,en que al fin podre demostrar que nadie puede meterse con un oak,venceré a cualquiera que se atreva a ponerse en mi por mi hermana y por mi abuelo la única familia que me queda-pensaba un chico de ojos verdes y cabello marrón mientras afilaba su espada.

Las puertas del coliseo se abrieron la gente gritaba de emoción en una puerta salio el hijo de un héroe caído y en la otra puerta salia el ultimo guerrero Oak,la familia de antepasados que fueron los mejores soldados de su preparados para la batalla,con sus trajes,armas y lo mas importante sus habilidades que los llevaron hasta ahí seria una gran batalla que nadie podría del siglo.

**Aquí**** termina el capitulo ver mas cosas sobre los personajes y su pasad como por ejemplo**

**1¿Que le molesta a Yellow?**

**2.¿Que ocurrió con Red que le causa dolor?**

**3.¿El ultimo guerrero Oak.?**

**Todo eso y mucho mas sera revelado en los próximos capítulos.Y ademas les invito a leer mi one-shot.**

**Pregunta del capitulo{No tiene nada que ver con el fic}**

**¿Porque creen que me llamo Orange?**

**Chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos como están,yo estoy mas bien se que me atrace mucho pero ya estoy qui.****Y sin nada mas que decir aqui va el capitulo 7.**

**Capitulo 7:Restaurando el honor.**

La arena de combate temblaba de emoción 2 grandes guerreros se enfrentarían en una batalla que decidiría el honor de 2 familias guerreras

-Le apuesto al rojo-comentaba un espectador.

-Pues yo doy todo por el verde-contradecia la persona que estava a su lado.

-¿Cuanto apuestas?

-200 monedas de oro ¿hecho?

-Hecho-al terminar la apuesta los hombres se estrecharon las manos.

Y así muchos espectadores hacían apuestas entre no podían decidirse a quien uno con un motivo por lo cual salir de la arena como todo un campeón.

Lo que le ocurrió a Red fue cuando solo tenia 3 añ padre era un capitán de caballería muy destacado en el campo de batalla,el le tenia mucho cariño hacia su esposa tanto como a su pequeño hijo,que no le importaba su propia vida con tal de que su familia pudiera vivir en una misión el padre de Red pago un gran precio por haber salvado la vida de sus compañeros de misión fracaso,lo peor fue que el fracaso de esa misión le costo mucho a la regió padre de Red podía soportar la humillación o las burlas de las personas,pero lo que no pudiera soportar fuera que si hijo lo considerara un fracaso cunado este tanta la depresión que se quito la madre de Red al enterarse del suicidio de su esposo cayo en una grave enfermedad que al poco tiempo después murió.El padre de Red fue considerado un héroe por sus compañeros pero para los demás era un cobarde y un fracasado,lo que hacia que miraran a Red de la misma de una por lo cual creció de una manera fría,seria tanto que la mas muestra de cariño le incomodaba el solo se preocupara por entrenar para las batallas.

A Green le ocurrió su tragedia a sus 6 años familia Oak era considerada la mas poderosa de todo kanto debido a que sus miembros destacaban en el fueron los mejores guerreros en su época aunque algunas pocas el apellido Oak era un gran honor,todos vivían en la hacienda Oak localizada en Pallet entrenaba duro,día y padres lo querían mucho tanto a el como a su hermana peo a el un poco padre era un valiente coronel cuya vida había sido salvado por el padre de Red tiempo atrás y la madre de Green era amiga de la madre de Red antes de que ellos una noche lluviosa mientras Green,Daisy y su abuelo se encontraban de viaje,un intruso se infiltro en la hacienda y comenzó a asesinar a todos los miembros de la familia sin los demás integrantes llegaron notaron que algo estaba mal,Green entro para ver lo que ocurría pero cuando entro no pudo creer lo que veí tíos,primos toda su familia se encontraba en el suelo muertos por todas las habitaciones,cuando subió a al piso de arriba vio como sus padres fueron asesinados por un sujeto cubierto por una capa negra,el asesino escapo sin dejar ninguna huella.A este acontecimiento se le conoció como la masacre de la familia Oak,donde solo Green,su hermana y su abuelo sobrevivieron,lo que convirtió a Green como el ultimo guerrero Oak.

Ambos crecieron con un triste pasado,lo que los obligo a volverse mas única diferencia de su crecimiento se baso en 2 tenia a su hermana y a su abuelo lo que lo hizo menos frió que Red.Y por ultimo Green se ponía a si mismo entrenamientos duros pero que garantizaban un buen resultado y Red en el momento de un combate sabia como,cuando y donde defenderse y atacar.

Pero si todo por lo que pasaron daría se decidiría en el momento que la campana sonara,con 16 años los 2 estaban listos para enfrentarse y decidir quien era el mejor debido a que ellos se tenían una fuerte rivalidad.

Finalmente la campana de la batalla sonó

De un movimiento rápido Green ataco directamente intentando clavar una daga que tenia escondida,pero Red retuvo el arma de Green con su daga que también la llevaba escondida que apuntaba hacia abajo.

Green reacciono y con su pierna izquierda pateo a Red por la cintura,pero ni se inmuto,Red no se quedo quieto y con su mano derecha que quedaba libre golpeo en el rostro a Green sin parar hasta que el golpeo en el pecho a Red sacandole el aire aprovecho la situación para sacar su escudo que lo cargaba en su espalda para Red recupero el aliento no pudo contraatacar debido a que su ponente lo había golpeado con su escudo tirando al saco su su espada para clavarla sobre la espalda de Red pero este rodó como tronco cuando estaba a punto de ser atravesado,inmediatamente se levanto y sacado su espada se dirigió hacia los 2 comenzaron una duelo espadachín,Green intentaba cortarle una de sus piernas pero Red alcanzo a chocar su espada contra la de el,después Red intento golpearlo pero el no caeria en el mismo truco de el puño Red golpearia la cara de Green este levanto su espada para cortarle la mano pero Red sujeto la espada haciendolo sangrar de la palma de su teniendo su otra mano libre hiso el mismo movimiento pero Green intercepto el ataque de la misma manera.

Los 2 estaban parados sosteniendo la espada del enemigo con una pensó rápidamente y soltó su espada y intento golpear de nuevo a Green pero el hizo lo mismo y ambos se dieron un golpe el uno al otro en la cara separan dolos en un tomo su escudo y comenzó a estrellarlo sobre resistía y Red también hasta Green golpeo el escudo con tal fuerza que le causo un agujero golpeando a lo sujeto de su camisa y lo estrello contra la pared y comenzó a golpearlo en su pecho lo que provoco que empezara a escupir sangre.

Green no se detenía hasta que su puño fue detenido por la mano de Red,el se movió lo mas rápido que pudo y lo sujeto hasta cargarlo y después de varias vueltas Red lo soltó tirándolo a unos cuantos corrió hacia el y dio un salto preparándose para darle un aun tirado en el suelo se cubrió con su escudo pero el puño de Red con tanta fuerza logro atravesar el escudo y dejar inconsciente a Green otorgándole la victoria a Red el nuevo campeón de Kanto.

Desde ese omento Red se convirtió en el comandante de las tropas por Teselia y después por las demás regiones comvirtiendose en una legenda y causando temor a los ejércitos enemigos.

**Fin del flash back**

-Me ganaste porque me distraje-Contesto Green de una manera arrogante.

-Misma escusa Green,misma escusa...-contesto Red.

* * *

El flygon aterrizaba en un lugar sombrío lleno de rocas y su guerrero bajaron del dragón y se dirigieron a una un sitio muy oscuro,húmedo y escalofriante.

Después de caminar por un tiempo por fin llegaron a lo mas profundo.

-Señor ¿que hacemos aquí?-pregunto James a su rey.

-Espere y vera...espere y vera-poco tiempo después de la oscuridad salio una anciana acompañada de un el pelo canoso y arrugas en la cara y llevaba puesto un traje negro.

-Vaya vaya pero si es que te convertiste en rey-dijo la bruja.

-Si por fin conseguí ser el rey de Kanto.

-Pero que te trae devuelta por aquí,creí que ya no necesitabas mi ayuda.

-Veras Agata,tengo el ejercito mas poderoso del mundo y soy rico solo me falta una negó su destino y . Envié al dratini a buscarla y traerla devuelta ero algo o alguien lo mato.

-Y ¿que quieres que haga?

-Averigua quien la rescato.

-Esta bien pero te costara un alma.

-Puedes llevarte la de el-Lance apunto hacia su soldado como si no le soldado empezo a correr ero una niebla purpura lo tapo y poco a poco fue desintegrándose.

-Bien ahora que tienes el alma haz lo que te dije.

-Esta bien solo aguarda un minuto-Agata comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras y mover las manos de una manera extraña hasta que cerro ojos y después de un minuto los abrió lentamente y quedo pasmada por lo que vio.

-Y ¿con quien esta?-pregunto Lance intrigado al ver a Agata de esa forma.

Agata no respondió pero poco tiempo después lo hzo.

-Lance...el campeón ha regresado.

* * *

-Yellow he notado que cuando menciono a Red te comportas diferente-menciono Jimena.

-Pues... digamos que...es...es...-Yellow se apenaba cada vez mas cuando decía una palabra.

-¿Guapo?-pregunto Jimena.

Yellow no respondo solamente se puso roja como un tomate.

-Lo sabia estas enamorada,estas enamorada.-Gritaba Jimena de alegría pues pensó que seria divertido ayudar a Yellow.

-No creo estar enamorada Jimena-respondió Yellow.

-Pero si sientes celos de Misty y ademas te sonrojaste como un fresa.

-Bueno pus...es guapo.

-Esta como dices que no lo estas seguire con lo mio y que Red siga con Misty-Jimena dio un paso pero después escucho a Yellow.

-Si-Yellow respondió.

-Si ¿que?-pregunto Jimena.

-Si lo estoy.

-Dilo mas fuerte no te escucho.

-Estoy enamorada.

-¿Estas enojada?-pregunto Jimena aunque ya sabia que era lo que Yellow decía.

-Dije que estoy enamorada de Red-Yellow contesto mas fuerte.

-¿De quien?-Jimena siguió preguntando.

-¡DIJE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE RED!-Yellow grito con todas sus fuerzas muy apenada.

-Lo sabia,lo sabia sabia que sentías algo por te preocupes te ayudare a conquistar su corazó debes superar tu timidez aunque es normal cuando estas enamorada.

-¿Tu lo estas?-pregunto Yellow.

-Claro que no-respondió Jimena pero al poco tiempo llego un joven y se dirigió a Jimena.

-Disculpa Jimena ¿quisieras ir a montar rapidash después de que terminemos los deberes del día?-pregunto el joven.

-Claro...me...encantraira Brian-Jimena intento ocultar su sonrojo.

Cundo el Brian se fue Yellow le pregunto a Jimena.

-Tu también estas enamorada.

-Si,me enamore de el desde que lo conocí veras todo empezó cuando...

* * *

Red y Green caminaban por el mercado de un pueblo cuando después escucharon unos gritos.

-¡Atrapenla!-gritaba un vendedor de vegetales.

De la nada una chica que cubría su rostro corría en dirección donde se encontraban Red y los 2 decidieron perseguirla pero ella logro escapar con Red y Green no se dieron por vencidos y siguieron . Hasta que Green logro localizarla y corrió hacia ella pero lo pudo detectar y intento escapar pero Green la tomo del brazo lo que hizo que los 2 cayeran al encima de ella pudo notar su hermoso rostros de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-No me puedes entregar-contesto la chica.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no?-pregunto Green muy confiado.

-Porque se que eres el desaparecido Green compañero es el campeón Red y se que dirigen un campamento contra el imperio,adema conozco a los bandidos que tienen a tu familia.

Green no lo odia creer llevo a su prisionera ante le explico la situación y se decidieron por llevarla con ellos a cambio de que les dijera todo lo que sabe sobre los mercenarios.

-¿Cual es su nombre señorita?-pregunto Red con curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Blue mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mio-contesto Red mientras el y Green la llevaban hacia el campamento.

* * *

En el castillo de Virdian city Lance se encontraba estudiando un mapa de Kanto hasta que un guardia entro en la habitación.

-Señor el ha llegado-dijo el guarida al entrar en la habitación.

-Que pase,no lo hagan esperar-contesto Lance.

Cuando abrieron la puerta entro un sujeto con un traje de ninja color gris con una katana en la espalda y por lo que se veía tenia buena forma.

-Hola,tu debes ser el ninja de la luna plateada ¿no es así?-pregunto Lance con curiosidad mientras servia 2 copas de vino y ls servia a su invitado.

-Como usted lo dijo-el ninja comenzó a beber de a copa-dígame que tiene encargado para mi.

-Necesito 2 primera es traer a una chica de rubia hasta aquí y la segunda es traerme la cabeza del chico que esta con ella.

-Y ¿Quien es ese tipo?-pregunto el cazarecompenzas.

-No es nada mas y nada menos que el campeón Red.

El ninja se quedo en silencio cuando escucho su recordaba algo que habia ocurrido hace un año en el monte plateado.

-¿Dijo Red?

-Si ¿Ya lo conoce?-pregunto Lance con curiosidad.

-Si hace un año en el monte plateado nos encontramos y digamos que ambos nos dejamos una herida que no puede sanar.

-¿Que clase de herida?

-No me gusta hablar de eso.

-Entiendo.¿Cuanto me costara?

-Si se trata de matar a Red lo haré gratis.-dijo el mercenario retiradose del lugar y dirigiéndose a Palle Tonw donde se corrió la noticia de que un dratini gigante había sido cortado en nijna claramente sabia quien pudo haber hecho

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo 7. ya averiguamos 2 preguntas del capitulo pasado solo nos falta saber lo que atormenta a Red al ninja de la luna plateada.**

**Yellow admitió de que esta enamorada de Red y Jimena que esta enamorada también.  
**

**Descubrimos sobre la familia de Red y Green.**

**Green parece atraído por la nueva chica.**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

**¿Pizza o Hamburguesa? yo voto por la Pizza.**

**eso es todo esperen el siguiente capitulo y nos vemos. Recuerden unirse a la pagina que puse en mi perfil para que puedan saber sobre mi y otros escritores mucho mejores y también para que vean como son los personajes de mi que tengo la misma foto de perfil.  
**

**Chao.**


End file.
